


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by sesera



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only logical progression of Haru and Rin trying to outdo each other at everything. Everything, right? Including who can hold out the longest before coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

“Haru,” Rin’ s voice rang out, cocky and full of machismo. “I know how we can settle this.”

Haru looked at him.

 

 

Then they were in Haru’s room, and Rin’s hands were on his shoulders, and he was being pushed onto the bed. He moved back on his elbows but Rin was right there in the space he’d left, like always, moving in, relentlessly. Then he was almost on top of Haru, grinning down at him, and all Haru could do was look up, and wonder what was next. He didn’t have to wonder whether he wanted to go along with it. He always did, with Rin, no matter what it was.

“Haru,” and there was that confident voice again. Too confident, too sure, but he always got away with it. “This is how we can _really_ test each other.”

And then his mouth was crashing down on Haru’s, and Haru didn’t even think, because with Rin he only knew how to react, and how to fight back, and whatever Rin started he would finish. It didn’t even matter. If this was their next arena then it was on, no question. This was Rin and he’d never run away or done anything halfway with Rin. He opened his mouth and hungrily kissed back.

“So,” Rin broke away, gasping, and all Haru could think was _Come back here_ , “we all saw how fast you are at getting your own clothes off. How about someone else’s?”

Haru shot him a glance, and then he was reaching – lightning fast – for the bottom of Rin’s shirt, pulling it up over his head, reaching for his face with both hands and pulling him back down into a kiss as Rin laughed out loud, overjoyed. But Rin was not to be distracted and he quickly slid his hands under Haru’s own shirt, skimming the smooth skin there – Haru’s breathing faltered, momentarily – and then shucking it off just as fast. He barely had time to pause before Haru was reaching for his belt, undoing it – fuck, that’s hot, Rin thought as he looked down at Haru working industriously, and was so distracted that Haru was also able to hook his fingers around the waistband of Rin’s boxer-briefs and – pausing just the tiniest bit – yank pants and underwear down to around Rin’s knees. Then – he looked back up at Rin with an unreadable expression in those blue eyes. Time froze for a second. Then Rin was stumbling partway off the bed to get his clothes off before grabbing Haru’s hips and pulling him down to the side as well, dragging his hand over Haru’s groin to distract him before undoing his own fly. He pulled off only the pants first to get a good glimpse of what Haru had on underneath – and damn if the seams didn’t hug and highlight Haru’s outline perfectly – before pulling that down too.

Haru barely had time to scramble back onto the bed before Rin was on top of him again, licking into his mouth and reaching down to rub rough thumbs across his nipples. Haru gasped.

“Oh, like that?” and Haru squeezed his eyes shut at hearing Rin’s voice that low and smug. Suddenly, his cock – which had been half hard maybe before they even began, to say nothing of its state now – was being palmed as Rin’s fingers circled the tip, then he licked his hand and reached down to grip it fully.

“Haru, you’re...” It was Rin’s turn to be awed and watch, speechless, as Haru – eyes shut tight – undulated his body as he was touched. When Rin removed his hand, Haru opened his eyes slowly.

“I said this was a competition, didn’t I?”

That cocky, challenge-issuing voice actually made Haru’s dick harder, which he hoped Rin didn’t notice.

“Yeah?”

Rin leaned over and grabbed something out of his pants pocket. It was his sports stopwatch.

“We’re going to time each other. Whoever comes first... loses.”

Haru looked up at him. Actually, first he looked at Rin’s bobbing, perfectly hard cock, gave it a good long glance, and then he looked up at his face. Rin tried not to let his cheeks go pink. “All right, but you’re going to lose.”

“Ha! We’ll see about that.”

 

 

**Round One: Rin’s Turn.**

“Why do I have to be tied up?” Haru said, lying on the bed, his hands over his head and tied together with swim goggles to a bedpost.

“No distractions! Besides... I like you like this.” Rin swept his gaze over Haru’s naked body, cock still straining for touch, hands struggling a little at the restraints, and Haru held his eyes but couldn’t prevent a mild flush. He hadn’t known until now just how much he had wanted Rin to look at him this way – to look at him _all_ ways, this included, nothing left out, because they didn’t do anything halfway with each other, they didn’t hold anything back, ever.

“Ready?” Rin said, holding up the stopwatch.

 _Yes. Now. Just start._ “Okay.”

“Go,” Rin said in English, almost to himself, as one thumb clicked the stopwatch start button. Then he tossed it aside and focused his full attention on Haru. They had left a bottle of lotion on the edge of the bed, which he picked up and poured into his hand, eyes locked on Haru’s the whole time. Then he let that hand reach down to his own erection and slide up and down. He didn’t miss the way Haru’s eyes tracked the movement.

“You’re slow.”

Rin flashed a look at Haru and then he was on him, sliding and grinding their erections together, enjoying the way Haru bit his lip and turned his head to avoid showing a reaction. Then he was touching Haru all over, using some of the oil to rub his nipples, capturing his lips again for a fierce kiss which Haru responded to immediately, surging up against his restraints, muscles defined. Rin bent his head to nibble and bite at a nipple, then he was licking a hot trail down Haru’s abs before taking his cock in one hand and closing his mouth over the head. Rin took it deep, deep enough to stimulate his gag reflex so he could use the saliva that came out to coat the entire length, then pulled off and licked up and down before swirling his tongue around the tip. Then he sucked Haru’s cock into his mouth with maximum suction, enjoying how Haru began to writhe and let out bit-off moans. He worked his hand around the base, sucking and licking in tandem, until Haru was a barely controlled – but still trying so admirably – mess. Then he slid off with an audible pop.

“Hey, Haru,” Rin said, waiting until Haru fluttered his eyes open and looked at him. “I bet I can make you come in the next minute.”

Something lit up in Haru’s eyes. “I bet you _can’t!”_

Rin grinned and bent back to his task. That fiery determination was exactly what he wanted to elicit. He knew what to do now and sped up the pace, working almost frantically, sucking extra hard on every upstroke, massaging the balls too, until Haru started to get just the tiniest bit more vocal, more free.

“R... R-Rin... I’m... I’m gonna...”

“Gonna what, Haru?”

It was that cocky tone that did Haru in. That and the final super-suction pull and he was coming, messily, half into Rin’s mouth and half over his own stomach. As he licked come from his lips, Rin only laughed.

_Rin Final Time: 4:57_

 

**Round Two: Haru’s Turn.**

“You shouldn’t have gone first. Now I have a time to beat,” Haru said, holding the stopwatch. He hit the button to clear the time and looked down at Rin, who was the one tied up this time, goggles tight as possible around his muscular forearms. Incredibly naked and still so incredibly hard – the first round with Haru must have done something for Rin too. Haru didn’t care to think about how weird they might be for getting off to competing with each other. It didn’t matter, as long as they were both in it together, and could always inspire and draw out one another.

In every way, apparently.

“I’m going to start.” Haru hit the start button, but instead of casually tossing it aside as Rin had, he leaned over and hung the stopwatch around Rin’s neck so he could see it the whole time, experimentally grinding down his still-slick cock on Rin’s as he did and enjoying the groan that got him.

“Now I can make sure I beat your time. I already have the advantage, though.”

“Oh?” came Rin’s arch reply. “What would that be?”

Haru slid down to one side of Rin, laying on his side almost lazily. He reached out and took hold of Rin’s cock, slowly pumping it up and down, liking the sight of Rin so exposed.

“You’ve been waiting a lot longer than I had.” A pause. “You want it more by now.” He tightened his grip and Rin cried out. Haru climbed onto Rin’s thighs and began to use both hands – and some more oil – to work Rin faster and harder.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Haru,” Rin ground out, the late reply catching Haru by surprise and slowing his movements.

Rin looked up at Haru; their eyes met and locked. “I always want you. Haru.”

Haru’s mouth dropped open, and then he was surging his body on top of Rin’s and they were kissing fiercely and hungrily again, five years of anticipation and waiting culminating, diving for each other so hard it was a wonder they had enough air between them. That, too, was the way it had always been. This was just the logical next step, the only natural progression. “I can’t move on,” Rin had said, but he just hadn’t known he needed to switch tracks and then he could progress in a different direction.

Haru reached a hand between them, grabbing for Rin’s cock and catching his own too, hardening, and between the two of them, the friction was too much, and Rin was coming and crying out. It seemed like an eternity.

“Haru...!”

 

 

“We can take our time the next time,” Haru said from somewhere near Rin’s ribcage, missing the way Rin’s eyes widened before he curled up tight around Haru.

Next time. There would always be a next time.

 

_Haru Final Time: 4:56_


End file.
